


It's Late, Dear

by Sofia_Holland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, i love them, stop calling me out for my obsession, these babies deserve so much more, they are bbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_Holland/pseuds/Sofia_Holland
Summary: Hinata tapped his foot, waiting anxiously for his boyfriend to come home. Kageyama had been gone all weekend with his volleyball team, and he was supposed to have been home an hour ago. Shoyo had set out their favorite movie to watch and made hot cocoa that now sat cold on the counter. He bit at his nails and messed with his hair.Where was he?Or, when Kageyama comes back late and Shoyo is worried.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, kagehina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	It's Late, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Have I ever mentioned how much I love this couple? 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3

12:02 am 

Hinata tapped his foot, waiting anxiously for his boyfriend to come home. Kageyama been gone all weekend with his volleyball team, and he was supposed to have been home an hour ago. Shoyo had set out their favorite movie to watch and made hot cocoa that now sat cold on the counter. He bit at his nails and messed with his hair. 

_ Where was he?  _

He felt sick to his stomach and he couldn’t fight the feeling that something was  _ wrong  _ and God he wanted  _ so badly _ to call the police but he knew he shouldn’t. 

Not yet. 

He buried his face in his hands, checking his messages for the 100th time. 

Nothing. 

All Shoyo could do was sit and wait, even if it would be the death of him. 

1:03 am 

Hinata was startled awake when he heard the door close. He jumped out of his chair and went to see his boyfriend and he was so  _ excited  _ and - 

Something was wrong. Shoyo should have listened to his gut as he stared at Kageyama, who stood in the door with bruised knuckles and a bloody, beat-up face. His throat squeezed shut, his eyes became wet when they met with Tobio’s dark ones. 

He forced himself to breathe when he asked him the question he so badly wanted to know the answer to.  _ “What happened?”  _

“Not important,” Tobio responded simply, sliding off his shoes and going into the house. 

“Hold on, Tobio! Wait!” He ran after him to keep up. “We need to  _ do  _ something, you’re hurt, how-” 

“I said it’s not important!”

“Yes, it is!” It’s important to me!” 

He followed him to his room. 

“Whatever, Shoyo. I’m going to bed.” 

And he shut the door in his face. 

It felt like he’d been slapped. He stood there, stunned, unable to move, until his body started acting on its own. He pounded against the door, begging for Tobio to let him in. He yelled and he screamed asking what was wrong. 

Tobio did not answer. He did not let Shoyo in. Because he was so damn afraid that his answer would hurt him. 

He didn’t want Shoyo to be hurt. 

Shoyo was so worried. He just wanted to be let in. To make Tobio feel better, to hold him close and say ‘It’s okay.’ He knew he couldn’t. 

But, maybe… 

Maybe it’d be okay if he just sat outside his room. Only for a little while. 

He stopped his yelling and placed his palm to the door. He almost felt Tobio’s pain through the door. 

“I love you,” Shoyo whispered, throat tight. “So much.” And then he sat down, back to the door and laid his head on the frame. 

2:05 am

Kageyama tried relaxing in his bed. That didn’t work very well. So, he sat with his back to the door, breathing softly. 

Or, was that _ him _ breathing? 

He glanced underneath the door, and saw the small shadow of Hinata. He pressed his ear to the door, listening intently to Shoyo’s soft breathing. 

He was still there. He slipped his hand under the door as much as he could, and he felt Sho’s hand. 

“Sho?” 

“Tobio?” 

He covered his mouth. He hadn’t expected a response. 

Before he knew it, he felt tears running over his lips and dripping on his shirt. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

3:07 am

Both Kageyama and Hinata now sat, fingertips touching, asleep on the floor with their backs to the door. 

The neighbors were grateful the yelling had stopped. 

4:11 am 

Hinata woke up early. When he stirred, he woke up Kageyama, too. 

He stretched before falling back because of Tobio’s now open door. Their eyes locked for a minute before Shoyo rushed to him, burying his head in his chest. Tobio cradled his head and put his forehead to Shoyo’s shoulder. 

They stayed that way, their bodies intertwined for a long time. No words were spoken until Shoyo broke the silence. 

“I don’t know much,” he whispered. “Just that I love you. Every inch of my being, every cell in my body. I love you with all of my heart.” 

Tobio held him closer. 

5:13 am 

They finally broke apart about an hour later. Hinata held Kageyama’s face, making him look him in the eyes. He saw Tobio’s face and clear evidence of a fight. He delicately wiped away some dirt on his forehead and then didn’t say anything more as he examined the dried blood and bruises. 

After a brief pause, Tobio’s heart skipped a nervous beat as Shoyo looked at him. His voice was quiet, but it was tense. He could see that his anger and worry that had been restrained before certainly wasn’t being restrained now. 

_ “Who did this to you?”  _

“I don’t know,” he muttered. 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” 

“Apparently he’s a volleyball fan. He found out I was gay, and that we were dating, and… Well, he didn’t like that.” 

“Oh, Tobio… Why didn’t you call me?” 

“I didn’t want you to get hurt. You’re a lot smaller than me, ya’ know? Besides, he seemed to hate you more than he hated me.” 

Shoyo took his hand, kissed him on the cheek and forced a thank you to Tobio before leading him to Tobio’s bed. 

He took out the first aid kit, and helped clean Tobio up. 

And then they both laid down, Tobio spooning Shoyo and holding him close, and quickly fell asleep from the lack of rest during the night. 

Not that either of them could complain. 

END 


End file.
